I Need You (Say Something)
by Proz-milo
Summary: Slight AU. Warning! Major character death. Song-fic. Jemma is the one that finds Skye after she's been shot. Before she goes, Skye needs to tell the bio-specialist something she's been hiding from her since they met. There's no hyperbaric chamber. It is centered on the song "Say Something" by Great Big World with Cristina Aguilera. Please read & review!


So I decided to dabble in some fan-fiction writing for all you lovely people out there. It is a Skimmons fic, but I have to warn you all that this is a slight AU, right at the time that Skye got shot. There's no hyperbaric chamber, and Jemma is the first one to find Skye. It is centred on the song _"Say Something" _by Great Big World with Cristina Aguilera. **I ask you to keep an open mind about the fic and I'll explain in the author's note at the end as to why I wrote it like this, and I promise that it is a good reason.** Anyways, enjoy :)

Jemma rushed down the stairs to the basement desperately trying to look for Skye. She threw open the door in front of her, squinting into the darkness of the room. The sight that met her eyes made her heart drop.

"Skye! No, no, no…"

Dropping to her knees she immediately pressed her hands to the two gaping wounds on Skye's stomach. She searched the room for anything that would help her, but there was nothing.

"Please Skye, hang in there." The tears began to pour down her face. She knew that the woman in front of her was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. "Somebody help!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping that someone on their team would hear her.

"Simm…ons…" The voice was weak, but Jemma didn't miss the soft tone of Skye's voice.

"Oh Skye, I'm here for you. You're going to be alright. We'll get you out of here and get you fixed up. You'll be as good as new." Jemma hoped that her wavering voice would not give away the fact that she knew the woman below her was dying.

"You're such a bad liar – did you know that?" Skye gave a weak smile. Her hand made its way up, taking Jemma's face into her hand. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Jemma, before I die, I need you to know something."

Jemma relished in the feeling of Skye's hand against her face. Even though her hand was turning ice cold, it was the best feeling in the world. She felt Skye wipe a tear away from her face, which made her smile, but cry even harder at the same time. "You don't have to say anything, save your energy."

"I have to. I need this off of my chest. I need you to know how I feel."

"What are you talking about Skye?" Jemma asked, confusion filling her face

"You're beautiful – did you know that?" Skye stated matter-of-factly. "I've thought they were beautiful from the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"Skye…" Jemma took one of her bloodied hands and placed it on top of the hand of the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say this sooner, but I love you Jemma Simmons." The tears began to fall down Skye's face more profusely. "I'm not sure if you would ever feel the same way, but you're everything to me."

"You're sweet, extremely intelligent, you have a smile that could light up any room and God – you're so damn sexy." Skye let out a little laugh, her focus not wavering away from Jemma.

Jemma couldn't believe her ears. It's everything she wanted to hear from the woman in front of her, but not now, not like this. She knew she should be elated with the fact that the one woman she loved and cared for actually shared the same feelings as her. Knowing though that she would never be able to carry on any sort of relationship with her made her that much more depressed.

She would never be able to call Skye her girlfriend, she would never be able to share romantic moments with her, never be able to hold her in her arms, caress her check, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. There were so many firsts that she knew she would never be able to share with Skye, but there was at least one thing she knew she could share with her before she died.

Leaning forward she took Skye's face into her hands and kissed her. She hoped that with this kiss she would be able to convey everything she felt for the hacker. She felt Skye reciprocate the kiss and it was amazing. Even though her lips were cold, they were soft and felt even better then she could ever imagine. She slowly pulled away, never breaking her gaze away from Skye's. Both girls had a weak smile on their faces, but the tears never ceased.

"Why couldn't you have told me this sooner?" Jemma asked, moving her hands back to the younger woman's stomach to apply pressure once again.

"Well, if I would have known that you felt the same way and that kissing you would have been that great, I think I would have done it right after I met you." Skye took a shallow breath, the end was coming soon, and she knew it.

"Can you let the rest of the team know that I'm sorry? You guys were my one true family, and that has meant the world to me."

"I will." Jemma couldn't concentrate anymore. She was crying too hard for her to pay attention to anything.

"Never forget me." Skye asked, almost pleadingly.

"I don't think I ever could. I love you Skye."

"I love you too." Skye closed her eyes. She slumped over a little bit more. "Please hold me."

Jemma leaned forward, taking Skye into her arms. She sat there listening to the younger woman take her last few breaths before she slipped away from Jemma and away from the world.

"Goodbye…"

**End**

**AN:** So, I hope you all enjoyed that. I've written prior fan-fictions before but this is my first Skimmons fic. Now, as to the reason why I wrote this. This song has been stuck in my head for a very long time, I've been thinking as to what fandom I wanted to do this to and when I saw the episode where Skye got shot, I knew I had to do it. Only it took me a little longer for it to come to fruition then I thought it would. As well, I've recently gone through a major break up. It was a rather long-term relationship and for me to be able to write this, especially to this song, it kind of gave me a little bit more closure from it. Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
